


Don't Test Me, Bitch

by My_Black_Crimson_Rose6



Series: Of Sex, Ink, and Skateboards [13]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Multi, Sharky ain't taking no shit, Slurs, Washington's shitty mother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4819139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6/pseuds/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wasn't expecting to see his mother in the grocery store that day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Test Me, Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to have Vergil lay on the verbal smack down on the bitch and I thought you'd all enjoy witnessing it.

Summer.

At the beginning of this school year David Washington assumed that he’d spend his summer break exactly like he did the years before. He thought he’d been returning home and staying at his parents’ house, sleeping in that same bed that he always did since he was ten, wasting his time away exploring the city and skateboarding at the skate park with Felix and Locus at his side.

But, that was not to be the case this year.

This year might have him return to that same side of town, it might make him see glimpses of his family but Washington would not being staying there with them. No, he and Vergil would stay with either Felix’s parents or with Rea. Locus’ sister was more than happy to house her brother and his boyfriends, was more than happy to welcome Wash back into her arms and rock him back and worth. “I haven’t watched the new season yet, I’ve been waiting for you to come down and visit so we could marathon it together,” she had grinned, welcoming the rest of the boys in with a flick of her wrist.

“I heard the whole season was just a mess—it’s going to be exciting,” they grinned at each other, ignoring the others on their way to the living room where they set up to watch the new season of their reality TV show. It was so bad that it was good.

Summer.

It would be spent a month here with Locus and Felix’s families before Vergil was going to go home and visit his. Wash was going to go with him and Locus and Felix would be down a little while afterwards—maybe a week later. It depends of if Felix’s parents were going to go down to the cottage again or not.

After Vergil’s they would be moving into the town house they were renting. A nice little three bedroom place where the four of them could actually have room to move—that little two bedroom apartment was no longer cutting it. They needed a bigger kitchen, they needed some place to put the two desks that they have (‘cause Locus needs to study and he likes using that desk), they needed a spare bedroom for… well, maybe porn stuff but also maybe for when they fuck up and need to not sleep in the big bed with the rest.

His summer wasn’t supposed to be like this. It wasn’t supposed to be standing anywhere near the woman as she stared back at him.

He found her again in the busy grocery store, of all places, with Deanna McClair at her side and Vergil at his. All Washington wanted was some chips, Felix wanted some pop, and Vergil was going to go get chicken and whatever else he wanted to make all of them (including Rea) dinner that night. Her gazed shifted to the man at her son’s side, glaring at him. “David, I thought I told you that these boys that you’re whoring yo—” her condescending speech was halted prematurely when Vergil slipped between the two Washington’s.

Wash’s fingers latched onto the back of Vergil’s blood red tank top—Felix had thrown it at him that morning with the tags still on it, the neck of it showing off part of the man’s tattoos. He pressed as far as he could into the man, face buried between his shoulder blades. His form beginning to tremble when Vergil’s body tensed and the man shifted again, again insuring that he was firmly between the woman and David.

“You don’t have the right to say anything to him,” he tilted his head, arching a brow when Mrs. Washington threw a glance at her friend.  “And what is she going to do? Does she know that you’ve beaten your child as well or have you lied to them?” Washington flinched against his back, clinging to him all the harder.

Her eyes seem to pop from their sockets, if not for the fact that this was the woman that birthed his love and then hurt him for loving someone of his own gender he would’ve found it funny. He would’ve laughed in her face if he wasn’t _livid_ —if he didn’t want to strangle her for thinking that she could hurt her own son.

“I never touched my David,” she snapped. Her graying hair whipped through the air as she shook her head.

“We took pictures of the damage that you did to his face—”

The woman huffed, “you could’ve very well have done it! The whole lot of you are most likely in on it—ruin mine and our family’s name!” Her manicured nail waved in his face, making a full body gesture of his person before turning to look towards her friend. “Just look at the thug, you’re never going to get job.”

Vergil sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Love?” he glanced over his shoulder, Washington had been muttering: _she’s just going to turn everything against you_ and _please don’t hand me over_. “Would you be able to finish getting the stuff we need for dinner, and… well, whatever else you and Felix wanted.” The man pressed in closer, afraid to leave him for even a moment incase his mother would go after him. “Or you can wait in the car—where ever you feel more comfortable, I won’t be much longer.”

He just needed to tear into the woman and as fearful of the woman Washington was, he still viewed her as his mother and as much as he wanted to see her get what was coming to her he couldn’t. _He couldn’t._ Call him weak or pathetic, he just couldn’t watch the woman who raised him get chewed into in the middle of a busy grocery store.

“O-okay. Yeah, I’ll meet you out at the car.” He all but _ran_ away from them after retrieving the keys; he needed to go, he needed to _run away_.

Vergil waited until the blond was out of sight before slipping out his phone and thumbing through it. “Were you missing a diamond?” Diamond rings were expensive, and both Locus and Felix informed him that his parents had a fair bit of money—something about old family and someone or whatever owned a ranch or two. The importance went over his head, all Vergil picked up on was ‘money’ and when there was money to spend they went big with their fancy diamond rings.

The shocked intake of breath had him glancing up, between Mrs. Washington and friend and the friend stared at the blond haired woman in shock. The pieces clicking together—Vergil must have hit something there.

He turned his phone towards the friend showing her two pictures: Washington’s bruised face, now a day old in that picture, and the petite diamond that Locus had extracted from Wash’s cheek after they had cleaned it and noticed an abnormality. “Familiar?” he locked his phone before Mrs. Washington could reach towards it.

The friend pursed her lips and stared at the blond woman at her side. Her eyes slid shut, shaking her head in her disappointment. “It seems the book club will have something more to discus then books and gossip tomorrow,” the friend sighed again, nodding to the man standing in front of her before walking away from the pair.

Mrs. Washington called out for her, “Deanna!” but the woman continued on without looking back. Vergil smirked, huffing right before the woman whirled on him. “ _You!_ ” she snarled, all pointed finger and turned up lip. “You and your other dumpster pests have ruined my son!”

 _That_ was what made him lose it—finally snap and laugh. Vergil howled, gripping his stomach as he fought to remain upright. _She_ thought _they_ were the ones that ruined Wash— _she_ …! “You…” he broke off into another fit of chuckles, “you think that _we_ did this? You must not understand our relationship in the slightest, let alone your son.”

If anyone ruined anyone it was David Washington. David Washington ruined them, ruined them for anyone else; for sex, for romance, for a relationship. Shit; how does no one see how crazy they were for him? How can they look either Locus, Vergil or Felix in the eye and claim that _they_ ruined David Washington?

David Washington ruined them and the worst thing is… the worst thing is is that they _want him to_.


End file.
